Glass Shattering
by HearAmyRoar
Summary: The sound of glass shattering always meant one thing for a WWE fan. Stone cold Steve Austin was here and ready to raise hell. Now its time for the glass to shatter again but for Harlee Lynn Austin. Join Harlee as she tries to cement her own legacy in the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The only thing I own is my OC, Harlee Lynn Austin. **_

The sound of glass shattering ringing through out an arena always meant one thing for a WWE fan. Stone Cold Steve Austin was in the building and was ready to raise hell. It still rang true to this day, even after the legend had hung up his boots for good. Now, it was time for the glass to shatter again but for another legend in her own right, and that was me, Harlee Lynn Austin, the one and only daughter of Stone Cold himself. I had finally made it to the WWE after training for the past 5 years. My father was completely supportive of me entering the business, but he didn't let me start my training until I turned 16. I was 21 now and had been trained by the likes of my father, the Undertaker, Rob Van Dam, and Shawn Michaels. I didn't get offered this spot on the main roster right away, however. I had to pay my dues proving myself in developmental. Lucky for me, I didn't stay there for long, just about a month. They seen there was nothing left for me to know, I had been taught it all before hand. Now here I am, walking along the hall of the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island towards Vince McMahons office to discuss my debut on tonights Monday Night Raw.

I got some odd looks from the people I passed. It didn't surprise me since they didn't know who I was, not yet anyways. I knocked on the Chairman's door and was told to enter. I did and was welcomed with a smile. "Well, if it isn't Harlee Austin" the man smiled, "Mr. McMahon, always a pleasure" I grinned, "I've come to the decision to leave the way you debut tonight up to you. I've been thinking of letting some of the Divas go against the Superstars again, so note that you don't have to stick to the Divas if you don't want to. Sound good?" I nodded "yes" "great, then I'll let you go and get ready. Good luck" I thanked him and left.

I had my own locker room for the time being so i put my bags down and began to get ready for the show. I put on a pair of jean shorts, one of my fathers shirts (Arrive. Raise Hell. Leave.) That I had cropped, and a pair of combat style wrestling boots. As I got ready, I began to wonder what I would do tonight that would make an impact. Ideas swarmed my head until I finally came up with something. Once the show started I headed to one of the monitors close to the gorilla position, trying to stay out of view of everyone. I smirked as my targets music begun to play:

_"Behold the king, the king of kings_

_On your knees dog._

_All hail._

_Bow down to the, bow down to the king._

_Bow down to the, bow down to the king."_

What could I say? Having a problem with Authority runs in the family. I didn't really hate them of course. The whole roster was gathered on the stage and a microphone stood in front of them. This was supposed to be an open forum, allowing anyone to speak up about the way things where happening at the moment. In the ring was Hunter, Stephanie, and Randy Orton. Hunter said what he had to say and a few superstars stepped up to speak. Hunter asked if anyone else had anything to say. Maybe one of the Divas? I smiled, perfect. I yelled for a stagehand to start my music and there it was. The sound of glass shattering. The crowd went crazy thinking my father was here but they where confused when the lyrics begun and I walked out. The surprise on everyones face was clear, including the talent and the three in the ring.

_"Get ready for the smackdown_

_Get ready for the smackdown_

_How ya gunna react when ya put on ya back now_

_Cause there is no turning back when you're facing the smackdown"_

I walked with attitude, past the microphone, down the ramp, and stopping when three men in black got in my way. I glared at them and shoved them out of my way before climbing into the ring and grabbing a mic of my own. "Well, if it isn't little miss Harlee Austin. I figured I would be hearing from you eventually. You've always had a problem with authority, just like your father. So go ahead sweetheart, say what you've got to say" I smirked at Hunter and brought the microphone to my lips and just as I opened my mouth to speak, I tossed the microphone over my shoulder quickly and hit Hunter with the Stone Cold Stunner. I knew that would raise hell. Randy came after me and I quickly dropped him to the ground, the three men in black came after me next, I think Hunter had called them the Shield? They quickly turned this into a three on one assult, but Rob Van Dam and Kofi Kingston came down to help me out, quickly making it an even fight.

When we cleared the ring, I grabbed the microphone again and turned to face the roster that still stood on the stage. "I'm putting each and everyone of you on notice, this ring belongs to an Austin again, and you know what that means. Its time to raise some hell and I plan on raising plenty of it. I don't care who you are, if you're the authority, if you're the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, if you're a Superstar or Diva. Watch your back because I'm coming after you." I dropped the mic as my music began to play and I jumped down from the ring. I walked up the ramp to the sound of cheers. As soon as I got backstage I seen Hunter and Stephanie waiting for me, Randy standing with them. His eyes where cold, and man he did not look happy that I hit him with a stunner. "You did great out there, Harlee. You really got us. Vince knew you would come up with something good" Hunter smiled, "it made sense for me to go after the authority since being a rebel is in my blood" "how about a match tonight? You, Rob, and Kofi against the Shield?" Steph spoke, I nodded "sounds good". They walked away to let the others know about the match but Randy stood behind, "I'll let that little move of yours slide since its your first night, next time I won't be so kind" I glared at him and opened up my mouth to speak but he just turned on his heel and walked away.

I was about to head back to my locker room when i felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, Rob, "you did great out there Harls" he smiled and gave me a hug, "thanks" I smiled back. I noticed that there was four other men with him and he gladly introduced us "guys this is Harlee. Harlee, that's Kofi, Seth, Dean, and Roman" they smiled at me "are you really stone colds daughter?" Seth asked, I nodded "the one and only" "you made quite the impression out there. Can't wait to see you in the ring" Kofi said. After talking for a little bit, they walked away, leaving me with Rob "how are you liking it here so far?" He asked "alright I guess. I think I've already made an enemy out of Orton though" he laughed "don't worry about him, he's been an ass ever since he won those belts. Have you met everyone?" I shook my head "no, I have my own locker room so I haven't had much of a chance" "alright, well I'll let you get to where ever you where going. I'll see you after for our match" I smiled and nodded "alright, I'll see you later".

I was just leaving my locker room, phone in hand, when i bumped into someone. I looked up "oh man, I'm sorry, wasn't paying attention" the diva smiled "its alright, I'm Kaitlyn by the way" "Harlee" I smiled back "you really made an impression out there, I'm looking forward to your match later" "oh, thanks" "I was just about to go and meet some friends in catering, want to come along?" I nodded "sure". The two of us walked together, talking, I could tell me and Kaitlyn where going to be good friends. She introduced me to AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Miz, the Bella Twins, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Natalya, Tyson Kidd, and last but not least, CM Punk. I could tell that they would be good friends. I also ran into some familiar faces like the Big Show and Kane.

When it came time for my debut match I met up with Rob and Kofi at the gorilla. "Ready?" Kofi asked as the Shields music started and they made their way through the crowd, I nodded "as I'll ever be". Kofis music started and he headed out, then Rob. I got into character quick as my music hit last. The two men had waited for me before heading down to the ring. Rob decided he was going to start off against Dean and back and fourth they went. About 10 minutes later he tagged Kofi in and after another 10 minutes he tagged me in, the crowd began to cheer. It had been a while since a woman had jumped in with the guys. I stepped up to Roman and glared at him, daring him to make the first move. He tried but I blocked it quick. Back and fourth we went. He was a strong competitor. I irish Whipped him into the ropes and he bounced back at me, I ducked the clothesline he was about to give me and gave him one of my own. Once he was on the ground I got him in the muta lock but Seth and Dean where quick to break it up. Rob and Kofi jumped in the mix. Once I had him alone in the ring again I climbed to The top rope ready to perform a five star frog splash, when Randys music hit. He came to the stage but didn't move down the ramp. I turned my attention back to the match and did the splash but he kicked out. He got up and hit the superman punch on me. Once I got back to my feet I seen him trash talking Kofi and Rob, I tapped him on the shoulder and once he turned I hit him with a stunner and pinned him for the win.

My music hit and Kofi and Rob celebrated in the ring with me. I kept my gaze on Randy though, who had yet to move from the stage. I could see his cold blue eyes perfectly from where I stood but he didn't scare me. That's how the show ended, with a stare Down between the viper and the young rattlesnake.

_**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm back with another story! This time will be an OC/Randy Orton pairing. Hopefully, you will all like this one just as much as the Emma/Roman story I had done. You're possibly wondering where the one shots I said I would do for Roman And Emma are but never fear, I'll do a few, I just haven't really thought of one yet. But until then feel free to enjoy the wild ride of Harlee Lynn Austin! If you're wondering Harlees entrance music is "Smackdown" by thousand foot kruntch. Feel free to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. I only own my OC, Harlee Lynn Austin.**_

_***Randy's P.O.V***_

I sat in catering on my phone when the sound of laughing snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up ready to glare at whoever was disturbing my peace. It didn't surprise me that the laughing came from the table Harlee Austin and her friends occupied. There was something about the black hair, blue eyed Diva that irritated him to no end. Her eyes met his, almost like she could feel him watching her, and her face turned into a scowl. "I don't think glaring at her is going to make her go away" a voice spoke, I glanced over and seen Hunter take a seat in front of me. "What's your problem with her, anyways? She really fits in with everyone and she's got major talent, the fans love her" he spoke, I snickered "she walks around here like she owns the place" "and you don't?" "I'm champion and a veteran around here, she's a newbie" "I wouldn't consider her a newbie, not to the company, not to the wrestling business. This certainly isn't her first rodeo. Also, if I remember correctly, you walked these halls like you owned the place when you first got signed here. Anyways, you two are going to have a storyline together. That stare down you two had last Monday was intense. Its not going to be a romantic storyline, but a feud leading up to the two of you headlining Wrestlemania. With the Royal Rumble on Sunday, she'll be the second entrant and it'll be her and Punk kicking off the match. You'll both be fighting for your legacies. This match will not be scripted" "I thought it was going to be me, Daniel, and Dave?" I questioned "it was never set in stone. Besides, the internet is really buzzing about the chemistry you and Harlee seem to have" I glared at him "and what if I lose. Do you know how much that's going to tarnish my reputation?" He grinned at me "well, you better not lose then" and he walked away.

I watched as he went over to Harlee, presumably to tell her the same thing he told me. I watched the joy spread onto her face as he told her the news. _Man, she's beautiful when she smiles._ Wait, what? I shook my head. Where the hell did that come from? He didn't even like the new Diva. He decided to just get up and leave. He couldn't leave the arena however, since he still had things to do. Like a promo about Harlee. I groaned, I just couldn't stay away from her. It has been exactly one week since her debut and ever since then it seemed like he couldn't avoid her. He goes on twitter, everyone is asking him about her. He goes and surfs the internet and there is a whole bunch of dirt sheets talking about the two of them. If he does Media or fan events, he always gets asked about her. It was driving him crazy.

When it came time to do the promo, I headed out of the locker room I had to myself and walked to where Renee Young was waiting. Once the shoot started and she introduced me as her guest, she asked the same question I had been asked for the past week. "Last Monday night, you and Harlee had a pretty intense stare down after she had hit you with a stunner earlier in the night. What are your thoughts on what happened?" "Well, obviously, she's new around here, she might not know who I am. But I'll be more than willing to introduce myself. My name is Randy Orton...and I am the face of the WWE! Now, if that's not enough then I'll be glad to give her a better one, in the ring. The Viper will strike and when I do, she won't know what hit her" I spoke and stormed off.

_***Harlees P.O.V***_

I couldn't believe the news that Hunter told me. I would be the second entrant in the Royal Rumble and I would win, leading up to a main event match at Wrestlemania against Randy Orton. The two of us would be feuding together until then. I didn't like the fact that I would be working with him for the next four months but I had no choice, it was my job after all. Over the course of the past week I had become best friends with Kaitlyn, AJ, and everyone else. I even roomed and traveled with Kaitlyn. I stood with Kaitlyn as we watched Randys promo about me. My blood boiled, that man irritated me to no end with his cockiness. He walked around here like he owned the damn place.

I had a match against Nikki Bella tonight, I would be cutting a promo of my own in retaliation to Randys afterwards, when his music would play during my match to distract me. I said bye to Kaitlyn and headed to the gorilla. Me and Nikki wished each other luck as her music began to play and she made her entrance, Brie by her side. My music cut theirs off and I got into character as I walked through the curtain, the crowd going nuts. I had become a fan favorite over the course of the week. Once I had finished my entrance and the ref rang the bell me and Nikki locked up with each other. This match was only supposed to last almost 10 minutes. Right on cue Randys music started.

_"I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me"_

My head snapped up in the direction of the stage, aggravation written on my face. Randy never appeared on the stage and Nikki took advantage of the distraction and tried to pin me with a roll up but I kicked out. I grabbed her quickly before she got up from her knees and trapped her in the muta lock, making her tap. I let her go and stood up gracefully before grabbed a microphone. "Randy, Randy, Randy..." I spoke, shaking my head "...I know exactly who you are, but I don't think you know who I am. Let me give you an introduction of my own. My name is Harlee Austin. Now that we have all that bullshit aside, let me tell you something. I don't like you, Randal. I have never liked you. You're nothing but a paper champion, hiding behind Hunters suit. I'm coming after you, I don't care where its at or when it is but I'm going to stick my foot so far up your ass that you're going to taste it."

I dropped my microphone as my music hit and left the ring. Once I got backstage I instantly spotted Randy by one of the monitors. He had that same glare in his eyes, the one that never seemed to leave them. I walked to the Divas locker room and changed back into my regular clothes, black skinny jeans with a red top and red heels. I grabbed my bag and left with Kaitlyn. We went straight to our hotel and got ready for bed. "You should have seen Randys face when you cut that promo. I think hes finally realizing that he's messing with the wrong Diva." Kaitlyn spoke, I smiled "wait till he actually has a match with me".

_***Randys P.O.V***_

I listened as Harlee cut her promo in retaliation to mine. I knew she was going to put up a fight when the time came for us to step in the ring with each other and everyone knew that I loved a challenge. I seen her glance at me when she came backstage. I watched her leave as the Shield guys came behind me. "What's on your mind?" Dean spoke, a sly grin came across my face "she's a challenge boys and you know I never back down from a challenge" they all looked at me confused "what are you saying?" Seth asked "I know exactly how I'm going to win this little war. I'm going to ruin her" "come on man, she doesn't deserve that..." Dean said, Shaking his head. I glared at the three men, "none of you better breath a word of this to her or anyone else or I'll ruin all three of your careers". The three of them looked back at me hesitantly before finally agreeing that they wouldn't say a word. I walked off and grabbed my stuff from my locker room and headed to my bus, ready to start planning my way into her heart.


End file.
